


Team Taka's Workers' Compensation

by TakaGang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Team Taka Deserved Better, Team as Family, Workers Rights Means Nothing To Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaGang/pseuds/TakaGang
Summary: It's hard to unionize when your boss is Orochimaru. Sometimes you might wake up and find yourself missing a kidney, but that's the risk you take working for the snake sannin.AU. Sadly, being a missing-nin doesn't pay what it used to.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. Suigetsu

A tall sign next to the line has a smiling cartoon snake saying ‘thank you for your patience’ on it. Suigetsu taps his foot and sips on his water bottle as he waits and waits in the seemingly endless line. He thinks of smashing the snake sign to pieces, but knows he’d almost immediately get a bill for the damage. The plan seemed fool proof. He’d gotten up early thinking the line wouldn’t too long, but apparently everyone else had the same idea. It’s annoying. No matter what time he tries going to the department there’s always a damn line.

It’s never quiet either. There’s always someone yelling their complaints, crying, or even bleeding onto the tile as they wait their turn. Suigetsu’s been with Orochimaru long enough he’s learned to block it all out. Sometimes he thinks he should get out, but he doesn’t really know what else to do. It’s not like he has anywhere to go. Nowadays, since people like those Leaf shinobi say they’re all in peacetime, a lot of people were left not knowing what to do with themselves. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin are just three of many who didn’t know what to do once the war was over. Sasuke was back under the Leaf’s shadow, and they couldn’t follow him there.

The idea had chilled him to the bone at the time but going back to Orochimaru was the most logical option. Many would end up coming to the same conclusion. It doesn’t matter how scared they are of him, what he did to them, or even if they hate him. If the hidden villages wouldn’t take them, Orochimaru would. The poor with no money to go anywhere, the bloodlines scared of going home, and crippled and killers alike: they’re all the same to him. It’s not really a good thing to be under Orochimaru’s eye, but they didn’t have much else. Suigetsu tries to forget he hadn’t even gone to Orochimaru willingly in the first place. He shoves down any memories he has of the tank. Sometimes he lets himself dream of the new Kirigakure being built. People are saying it’s going to be a hot tourist spot.

Suigetsu tries to keep his head up, but it doesn’t make being in Orochimaru’s employ any easier. 

“I was supposed to get my paycheck two weeks ago, and it still hasn’t come in the mail yet! What gives?”

“I can’t keep sending the miners out under these conditions. I know the village is trying to become legitimate, but I’m not killing these men!”

“Do you know what those shinobi did to my rice crop!”

“I’ve counted at least thirteen buildings that are not up to code, and the amount of funds needed to repair them won’t matter if they collapse before we can!”

“What the fuck is wrong with Kabuto? I think I saw him standing outside the gates, but when I checked he was gone. I keep getting put on guard duty and it’s really creeping me out. Didn’t he cozy up with those treehuggers in the Land of Fire?”

“I got thrown in a cell for no reason and they didn’t let me out for a week! Am I gonna get some sort of compensation or what?’

The man manning the desk is average looking with a white button down and back tie. He wouldn’t look out of place in an office. He has a plain agreeable face that forms an polite smile whenever a complaint is launched his way. The only thing that sets him apart is the ominous glow of his eyes that appears whenever an irritated employee thinks of trying to get violent. No one ever lays a hand on him no matter how angry they get. Suigetsu hasn’t ever met the guy before, but he heard from Juugo he has a pet cat.

“Please remain calm. All of your grieves will be heard in due time and will be seen to. Please fill out all relevant forms and place them into the proper containers. Your time is very valuable to us, and you all are treasured workers. We thank you for your patience.”

Suigetsu thinks if he hears thank you for your patience again, he’s going to lose it, but thankfully the line has shortened. Only two damage reports, and one complaint of a human rights violation are ahead of him. Suigetsu doesn’t know what that is, but figures Karin might know. He breathes a sigh of relief when it’s finally his turn.

A piece of paper taped to the desk says HR and ethics committee. The man’s nameplate simply reads: Kenji-san.

“A good morning to you!” Kenji’s straight-backed bow makes Suigetsu unconsciously straighten his own posture. “How can I help you today?”

“Uh yeah, good morning well—”

“Name, please.”

“Huh?”

“Your name.”

“Oh, Hozuki Suigetsu.”

Kenji jots down a quick note with a swish of his pen. “Thank you very much for your cooperation. How can I help you today, Hozuki-san?

“I hear this is a bit of a common issue.” Suigetsu says. “I’ve just been waiting around for like two weeks now, and I still haven’t got my paycheck. Like, it’s been late before but never this long.”

“We thank you for your patience.” Kenji replies.

Suigetsu chokes down his bloodlust.

“My rent needs to be paid, and I really don’t want my water to get cut off. I kinda need to get paid here.”

“Have you spoken with your landlord?” Kenji asks.

Suigetsu blinks confused. “I…I don’t think I have one.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Kenji shuffles through his papers. “Is there anything else I can help you with today, Hozuki-san?”

“No. I just want my wages. Look, Kenji. I do enough shit around here.” Suigetsu runs a tired hand over his face. “I helped Orochimaru make his weird little clones and the newest one is an absolute pain in my ass. Not only that, but the older one’s taken up smoking! Cigarettes seem cheap, but the costs add up. I just want my paycheck, okay!”

Kenji hands him a paper. “Please fill out this form and then place it within the proper container.”

“I’m gonna cut you in two.”

“No, you’re not.” 

  
“Fuck you.”

Kenji smiles. “Have a wonderful day!”

Suigetsu doesn’t acknowledge his greeting. He stomps away before the people behind him can riot about the wait and goes to the tables filled with other’s already filling out their own forms. Forms shouldn’t be necessary. He sees some of the less literate employees begging for help from their comrades. A blind man has his neighbor help him fill out the papers. Maybe he’s complaining about the lack of accommodations.

They should at least have a security to do the paperwork for them.

There’s a coffee machine with a box of tea next to it on the counter near the wall. Suigetsu wishes he had a coffee, but he knows better. No one knows when the last time that coffee machine was cleaned, and no one knows where the tea came from. He’ll stick with his water bottle.

He considers just putting nonsense answers on each line, but he _really_ needs his money.

Putting down his blood-type is weird for any other workplace, but normal when one’s happens to be employed by Orochimaru.

The paperwork goes quickly, even if Suigetsu has to think a minute to remember his sun and moon sign. He’s lucky Karin had an astrology phase. Maybe if this ends up in his paycheck coming, he’ll get her lunch to pay her back. He needs to pay Juugo back too. Juugo might call in his snack debt any day now. Every line is filled in, every box checked, and gone over twice. Once it’s done, Suigetsu takes it over to the container with a sign taped on reading: questions or complaints regarding finance. It slips in, but right before he walks away, he notices something.

The tape keeping up one of the container signs is falling off. He presses it down, but all of the sticky residue had faded from the tape. It rolls the paper back further reveling a symbol underneath. Suigetsu takes a cautious glance at the desk before pulling it back. Kenji is occupied with the next person in line who’s threatening his life.

It’s a trashcan.

Of course, it’s a fucking trashcan.

The rest of the containers, of similar shape and size, are probably trashcans too.

Maybe it’s the rage boiling in his chest, but Konoha doesn’t sound _so_ bad _._


	2. Karin

It feels unfair they don’t have enough money to but Oto’s funds for nice little nameplates appear to beg in good straits. She glances at the name plate reading ‘Kenji-san Public Relations Specialist’ before raising a brow at the man in question.

“Don’t you work in the ethics committee?” Karin asks. She sets down in the rickey metal chair in front of Kenji’s desk, and tries not to be envious of the plush maroon rolling chair he has. It’s completely unfair, but most things are.

“HR includes recruitment and hiring processes as well.” Kenji scribbles a quick note on his clipboard. “Now, back to the interview. What do you think you could bring to the company?”

Any and all businesses, organizations, and committees within Otogakure fall under village regulation. Basically, they’re all under Orochimaru’s thumb. Most things he couldn’t care less about, but he likes to keep a keen eye on his laboratories and the shinobi. Karin knows it doesn’t really matter in the long run, but she wants some measure of freedom. Orochimaru can get any number of lab assistants. Suigetsu hasn’t been getting his paycheck lately anyway, and Karin doesn’t want to be next.

She can’t go back to being a warden, no matter how good at it she was. Sasuke might be busy living the good life in Konoha, but he wouldn’t he happy if he found out. Suigetsu always complained that for someone who came off as so cold, Sasuke could be pretty set in his morals when he’s in the right state of mind at least. 

Karin tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’ve worked for a good while as one of Orochimaru-sama’s personal lab assistants. I completed my duties to their full extent, and I specialize in unorthodox medical practices. I feel like I’m pretty qualified to work in a hospital setting with my current experience.”

“Do you have any references?”

“Do I…” she isn’t sure she heard him right. “Do I have any references?”

“Yes, indeed.” Kenji says. “ References being employers or coworkers who can apprise us of your character and work ethic.”

This guy can’t be serious.

“You know all my references.”

“References can’t be friends.”  
Karin snorts. “Juugo and Suigetsu notwithstanding I wouldn’t consider him friend, but you probably know Orochimaru-sama.”

Kenji makes another a note. Maybe it’s good, maybe it’s bad, but telling what it is from his reading his face is impossible.

He asks, “do you have a resume with your references with you?”

“No! Why the hell would I?” She shoots out of her chair and slams her hands on the desk. “I literally kept the prison at the Southern Hideout running, and Orochimaru-sama trusted me to keep it under control. I don’t know how to write a resume.”

Kenji calmly raises a hand before lowering it to adjust his jostled nameplate. “Please refrain from swearing, Uzumaki-san. There’s no need to get upset.”

“Don’t call me that.” Karin slumps back into her chair and crosses her arms. “It’s just Karin, okay.”

“Perfectly acceptable, Karin-san.” Kenji smiles the same irritating smile he always does. “If it is alright with you. I would like to ask you a series of questions, and I would like you to answer them to the best of your ability.”

“How did you learn about the opening?”

Karin shrugs. “I heard at the bar, you know the one near the weapons shop, some people talking that one of the nurses died of radiation poisoning.”

Kenji nods. “Now, where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Hopefully not dying of radiation poisoning.”  
He sighs wistfully. “Don’t we all.”

“One last question, why do you want to leave your current job?”

“I’m just looking for a change.”

“Good luck with that.” Kenji replies. He gives his clipboard a final tap with his pen. “Looks like I have everything I need.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me any other stupid shit like my weaknesses and the like.”

He waves it off with a chuckle. “You wouldn’t be high ranking in Orochimaru’s employ with blatant weaknesses. You may keep those to yourself.” Kenji shuffles his papers into order and organizes his pens into a line. “You should be aware the workday encompasses sixty hours a week on average, and overtime is expected. You will not be paid extra for any overtime work. There are some benefits such as a coffee machine at the nurse’s station, and every day at the end of the week there is karaoke.”

Her disgust drips onto every word. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“This a very _prestigious_ hospital there’s a _very_ select hiring process.”

“On my way here I found not one, but two different sets of people fucking in closets.” Karin argues. “One hall stank of fried food, and the vending machine near the entrance _still_ has shattered glass laying around it. Even without my chakra to heal, I think I can fit any _select_ process.”

“Well, what were you doing in janitorial closets?”

His tone makes it seem like she’s the fool for stumbling onto people having sex at work.

Karin can’t keep from grinding her teeth. She sits on her hands to keep from throwing any fists.

“I got lost! The map on the wall out front is so faded you can barely read it.”

Kenji hums an affirmative. “I see. You might need your glasses prescription upped. Perhaps, you should see someone about that. We will get back to about possible employment.” He stands and gives her a short bow. “Thank you for utilizing your valuable time to meet with us today. Do you have any questions for me or anything else I can help you with today?”

How can a man so innocuous looking inspire such rage? Juugo listened to Suigetsu vent about the unfairness and cruelty of the HR and Ethics committee, but Karin had just blocked it out. Suigetsu is a complainer. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. She thought Suigetsu was exaggerating about his paperwork troubles, but now she’s having second thoughts. There are some mean bastards and horrible people in Otogakure, but Kenji takes the cake. She wants to knock the polite smile off his round face. She can’t hold back anymore. She’s not going to go crawling back to Orochimaru’s lab, but she needs a job.

Karin shoves her chair back as she stands. It wobbles, but somehow doesn’t collapse onto itself. She tosses her hair and curls her lip before snapping. “You can have my boot shoved straight up your scrawny little ass!”

“No thank you.”

He needs to die.

Stomping out of the room and slamming the door on her way out might seem childish, but it’s only vindication Karin gets.

The apartment they all share is decent all things considering. Suigetsu and Juugo have to share a room, but Juugo isn’t bothered by it. Karin doesn’t even boast, that much, about her roommate-less status. Their water has good pressure, even if the heat can be iffy. The ceiling has a suspicious water patch, and the front door sticks but it closes if you wiggle it. They got their couch on sale from an ex-cloud nin that had a crush on Juugo, but they managed to score new bedsheets. It might not to be the best, but they all work hard to keep a roof over their heads.

Suigetsu is sprawled out on their battered couch picking his teeth with kunai. Usually, Karin would tell him to stop being gross, but in the moment, she doesn’t even notice it. They all need to rant sometimes, and the others do their best as soundboard. Even if they ignore any advice, it’s still the thought that counts.

“I’ve filed complaints, and nothing happens; absolutely fucking nothing!” Karin tries to shove Suigetsu’s feet off the couch to make room for herself, but he resists. He only moves begrudgingly with a grumble about her bony ass when she sits down on top of his legs and bounces.

“Told ya, the complaint and form boxes are trashcans. No one gives a shit around here, but it’s not like you listen to me at all.”

Suigetsu and Karin have a mutual dislike of one another. Karin gets why. He disgusts her in his every action, and she experimented on him. Even in Oto, the relationship of captured and captor leaves a sting. Sasuke might have been the one to bring them together initially but they stay together out of necessity. Karin meant to go it alone until she realized she wouldn’t be able to afford groceries unless she got a couple roommates. Juugo’s a good housemate. They like him even if they’re not fond of each other. Juugo is hard not to like even with his uncontrollable murderous rages.

“We all just wanna pay the bills it’s not that hard. We go through all that bureaucratic bullshit trying to follow the rules, and for nothing! What is even wrong with that Kenji guy? You’d think he’d have some solidarity cause he’s gotta be one of the favorite “experiments” just like us.”

Suigetsu snickers. “You had to deal with that rat? Did you tear his head off?”

“I wanted to, but no.” Karin says.

“I told him I’d cut him in two, but you know he scares the shit out of anyone who even thinks of trying to lay a hand on him. Personally, I don’t think he’s a bloodline Orochimaru was curious about like us. My money is on him being some weird clone he’s too freaky not to be.”

“You don’t have any money, dipshit, and he’s not a clone. You’ve seen Orochimaru’s little clones.”

“Fuck you. He’s a demon pretending to be a person then.”

“I’d take that over clone.”

Juugo interjects as he kicks off his sandals at the front door. “Or maybe Kenji-san is just a public service representative who is simply trying to do his job to the best of his ability.”

Both Karin and Suigetsu boo.

It doesn’t bother Juugo at all. He goes to the open kitchenette to put the tea kettle on and lets Suigetsu’s and Karin’s loud complaining drift over him like water. “Do either of you think you can make up the money for rent this month?”

Their boos stop.


	3. Juugo

His tooth aches.

Juugo rubs at his jaw and wishes the throbbing would just go away on its own. He’s tried waiting. He hoped with enough time, enough brushing and flossing, the pain would fade on its own but it only seemed to get worse. Eating is an irritant, and even water makes it sting.

Usually, Juugo would go to Karin for anything that ails him, but she’s not that good with teeth. They disgust her. Blood, guts, vomit—all that she can stand so long as she doesn’t have to look at teeth.

Work usually comes first, but he can’t concentrate on anything but the throbbing pain in his tooth. His hands unconsciously wander to his mouth no matter how much he tries to push it to the back of his mind.

The whole team avoids going to the hospital as much as possible. If he somehow got an infection, Suigetsu would cut off the infected limb with a kunai before going to the doctor. The very idea of going to the hospital doesn’t sit well with Juugo either. He’d wanted his rages controlled, but his time in Orochimaru’s labs left some marks. Strong antiseptic smells send shivers down his spine, and just seeing needles makes his temper start to rise. He doesn’t want to go, but it’s unavoidable. He needs to go to the dentist.

It doesn’t seem too intimidating at first. The office has large windows, clean white tile floors, and none of the waiting room chairs are missing any legs or arm rests. The line is a bit long, so Juugo takes a seat near a lovely potted plant. It looks like a golden dragon tree. He feels the leaves, wondering what type of plant it is, only to find it’s fake. The line shows no signs of lessening, so he picks up one of the many magazines scattered on the ring-stained coffee stable. Sometimes Karin would take out magazines from the convenience store by hiding them under her shirt. She never got the ones Juugo wanted to read. Now, he can finally look at the bird and blooms monthly for free undeterred.

Diving into the world of petunias and peregrine falcons, Juugo doesn’t notice the waiting room grow quieter and less populated. More and more of those in line rush out the exit doors either in fury or despair with very few actually going to the back. Juugo doesn’t see it, but after finishing a riveting article on the nesting habits of condors he sees there’s only one person left at the receptionist desk.

Juugo waves at the familiar face, another old prisoner from the Northern hideout, but he shoves past Juugo and stomps out the door.

He must have a very painful tooth bothering him.

Juugo writes his name on the sign-in sheet as he says to the receptionist. “Good morning. My name is Juugo and I called about an evaluation due to a possible cavity.”

“Good morning! Mr. Juugo. Thank you for promptly signing the sheet. Has your current address or phone number changed at all?”

The receptionist’s brown placard with golden lettering reads: Kenji-san. Juugo almost doesn’t recognize him. Instead of his usual white button down and black tie, Kenji had opted for a striped tie today.

“Kenji-san? I didn’t know you worked at the dentist office too. Oh, and no my address is the same as it’s been, and we still don’t have a phone number. I just use the payphone near the grocers. The tie is nice by the way.”

“Thank you, and it’s a side job. How may I help you today?”

Juugo explains. “I’ve been having tooth pain for a while now, and I was hoping to get it taken care of. I don’t know for sure if I have any cavities, but I’m having trouble eating. I try to stick to softer foods, but sometimes it aches even when I don’t mess with it.”

Kenji carefully places his pens in a row, before taking one and writing on a yellow legal pad.

He asks, “Do you have insurance?”

“I believe Orochimaru-sama promised dental insurance, but I don’t know for certain.”

Kenji shuffles through a large stack of manila folders, pausing on one giving Juugo a bit of hope, before tutting, and putting the stack down. “It doesn’t look like we have you listed.”

“Can I get registered somehow?”

“Orochimaru-sama does not provide such amenities. I apologize for any inconvenience. Do you perhaps have another insurance provider?”

Juugo’s shoulder’s fall as he quietly admits, “No, I don’t have any insurance.”

  
“Would you like to set up an appointment anyway?” Kenji’s grin makes it seem like everything will be just fine. “We have payment plans!”

Juugo rubs at his jaw and considers the state of his finances. Payment plan or not, it’s just not feasible. There’s too many bills and not enough money. “No, that’s alright. Thanks anyway.”

“Have a very pleasant day.” Kenji hands him a business card with a smiling cartoon tooth holding a toothbrush. It would’ve made more sense if there wasn’t a snake wrapped around the toothbrush. “We hope to see you again soon!”

I’d be impolite not to take the card, so Juugo hastily shoves it into his pants pocket and bows. “You have a pleasant day as well.”

The tooth burns when he clenches his jaw too hard. _Deep breathes_. Karin says he needs to focus on taking deep breathes when he feels himself getting angry. If he can’t pay to fix his tooth, he certainly can’t afford to pay any property damage fees.

As he walks home, his budding rage evaporates into a dejected sadness. He wants to eat beef, but it’s too chewy. They can’t even afford it often. Chicken is cheaper, and he hates it, but even that’s getting harder to chew. He doesn’t want to live off rice porridge. Even Suigetsu’s yogurt is out of reach. The sweetness only makes his tooth sting more, and Suigetsu has no shame in flaunting it right in front of Juugo’s face. Both Karin and Suigetsu are already home as their sandals are kicked off at the door. Juugo straightens them into a row next to his own. They don’t have slippers, but they force each other to sweep everyday so none of them mind it too much.

Karin is curled up on the couch with a dog-eared mystery novel in her lap while Suigetsu is lying on his back on the floor letting yogurt fall off his spoon, held over his head, straight into his waiting mouth. Suigetsu gives him a welcome home that’s barely audible with his mouth full, but Karin gives him an accessing look before she pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “Juugo, I thought you were going to the dentist. Did you chicken out?”

“No.” Juugo burrows his face into the thick collar of his cloak. “I went, but I couldn’t be seen. I don’t have insurance I guess.”

“ _What!_ ” Karin snaps. “Orochimaru-sama told us we’d have our medical expenses covered, including dental if we came back to work for him!”

“Probably figured our medical expenses meant blood samples, DNA samples, and full permission to cut us open whenever.” Suigetsu mutters.

“That’s bullshit! This is all fucking bullshit!” Karin’s book falls forgotten as she stands in fury. “We don’t deserve to be treated like this! Why the hell did we let that snake faced bastard talk us into coming back!”

Juugo slumps down into a rickety stool at the kitchen counter and hides his face into his arms. “We don’t have anything else.” He answers.

Suigetsu adds. “We’re all probably a little messed up—like mentally.”

“I like none of those answers.” Karin falls back onto the couch and buries her face into the throw pillow she stole from their neighbor across the way. “Why does everything suck!”

Neither man has a good answer.

Hopefully, things don’t suck as bad for Sasuke.

Suigetsu points his spoon at Juugo. “You want me to see if I can find some back-alley dentist?”

“ _A what_?”

“Yeah, pretty sure we can find someone around and offer a favor or a little bit of cash. It’ll be cheaper than those fancy private dentists anyway.” He doesn’t even acknowledge Juugo’s question. “See I knew this one lady who used be a masseuse until her village got burned down and she ended up in Oto. There was this one guy who went a little blood crazy, but before he was a fishmonger. When his head was clear he’d tell you all you’d need to know about finding the best fish. You got to look at the color and the fat, ya see. A dentist shouldn’t be hard to find cause even if they lost their license for whatever reason they still know what they’re doing.”

“I could just get my pliers and Suigetsu could rip the sucker out.” Karin says. “I’d help, but I don’t want to puke.”

Juugo groans, “I wanna keep my tooth!”

“Cut down on sweets then!”

Suigetsu’s interjection would have more weight behind it if he weren’t shoveling strawberry frozen yogurt into his mouth.

“What about you?”

“I’m made out of so much water.” Suigetsu shrugs. “It cancels out. I need my sugars, or I’ll get dehydrated quicker.”

Karin snorts. “Dehydration is your excuse for everything.”

“It’s a serious issue for most people, but deathly serious for me so shut the fuck up.”  
“You shut up. I’m making dinner tonight, so if you want any you could not be an ass for once.”

“What are we having for dinner?” Juugo asks, hoping to avoid another one of their usual fights.

“Chicken curry. I already defrosted the chicken.”

It’s easier to chew chicken than tougher meats, but his jaw protests at the very thought of eating.

Suigetsu notices Juugo holding his cheek, and hums in sympathy. “Looks like it’s just miso for you, buddy.”

Maybe if Orochimaru kept his promises, everything wouldn’t suck. But one learns to expect pain and disappointment when it comes to the snake sannin.


	4. Team Taka and Sasuke

It’s been a long time—too long.

Traveling is preferable to staying. Otogakure isn’t home, just as Konoha isn’t. There are still people in both villages he misses when he’s gone. When he travels, he goes further and away from any hidden villages unless given a direct mission; to where no one recognizes him on sight. He doesn’t wear his symbol, so the name Uchiha is only story and myth to the farmers and merchants he runs into. Familiar haunts don’t hold the same level of anonymity. Otogakure holds sour memories, but not to the degree Konoha does. Orochimaru isn’t really a man anyone should trust. The man himself would be the first to tell anyone that. Even so, Oto, for all it’s faults, is home to his team.

_Team Taka._

Suigetsu could be a tad obnoxious at times, but Sasuke thinks he might have a soft spot for those types at people. Suigetsu cares, even if he pretends that he doesn’t. Just seeing him tease and cackle can make Sasuke breathe easier.

Juugo, steadfast and with a gentle kindness he showed to even the smallest of creatures. Juugo had been a comforting presence even when Sasuke didn’t know he needed it.

Karin, who tries to hide her affection now, doesn’t blatantly flirt anymore. After the war, she tried to treat Sasuke in the same manner she treats Juugo and Suigetsu---- like idiots who are going to get them all thrown in prison. He likes seeing her try to play the levelheaded one when it’s clear to anyone, when they see Karin and Suigetsu tear at each other, that the only one with their head on straight when not in a rage is Juugo.

He’s missed them and all their noise. It hadn’t been his intention, and he never asked for it, but they’re his friends.

Their loyalty doesn’t falter, and for the life of him Sasuke can’t figure out why.

It’s really been too long----he’s missed them all.

Suigetsu exclaims. “Why the hell do you look like a fucking crow?”

Perhaps time apart has made him too nostalgic.

Sasuke blinks confused before his face contorts into an offended glower. “I don’t! This is a traveling cloak, and I figured growing my hair long would be practical to cover my Rinnegan.”

“So, like you can use the cloak thing as blanket when sleep somewhere?”

“I mean yeah it’s warm.”

It makes for a good pillow in a pinch too.

“Still hate the hair. My brother used to tell me stories about Uzumaki pirates, and I always thought the coolest pirates would have eyepatches. If I lost an eye, I’d wear one.” He shows Sasuke his own new hairstyle. “You should get an undercut. Karin shaved all the hair off one side of her head, and Juugo took off both sides so it’s kinda like a mohawk.”  
Sasuke smirks. “You all just decided to match? How _cute_.”

A hint of pink rises in Suigetsu’s cheeks. “No!” He argues, “we needed haircuts and our neighbor gave us a deal on them. She used to be a hairdresser, and none of us were sure about doing it ourselves. Karin thought she could, but my hair’s pretty hard to cut. Unless it’s done a certain way, I melt.”

“So you say…”

“You’re such an ass.” Suigetsu knocks his shoulder against Sasuke’s. “And to think I worried about you. There’s a bet going on at that one bar near the guard station. I check the blackboard tally every Friday. Top three biggest bets on what you were doing in your monk traveling were: wandering the countryside as a vigilante while contemplating the mysteries of life, putting together no less than a ten person harem that has room to grow, or waiting for the opportune moment to rail that Uzumaki guy.”

Sasuke chuckles, “What an eventful time I’ve had.”

“Juugo put down for rest and relaxation, lame I know.” Suigetsu waves his hand dismissively as if the thought of wanting that is absurd. “I wanted the harem cause that’d be the fucking best option. Karin argued for Uzumaki Naruto, but what the fuck does she know.”

Karin knows quite a lot it seems.

“Naruto is getting married to Hyuuga Hinata, or so I’ve heard.”

Suigetsu is oddly somber for a moment before he replies. “Sorry, man.”

It seems all of Taka knows Sasuke too well.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I was traveling to see the world with new eyes without vengeance, for redemption…I suppose.” The words still feel stilted in Sasuke’s mouth no matter how much he tries believing in them.

It’s strange how comforting the look of disgust and confusion that overtakes Suigetsu’s face is.

“Look, I can’t say I’m an expert or anything, but nobody is perfect. I know I may not be the most moral guy, but sometimes crimes are forgivable. Sometimes it’s shameful to kill, even in the world we live in. Sometimes it’s to protect. I’m going to be honest. You seemed pretty fucked in the head back then, so like I really don’t get why everyone’s acting like you’re just an evil bastard who needs to redeem himself.” Suigetsu smiles softly. “You’re a weirdo who shows mercy when it’s just some goons. I don’t know who you can fault ya for going a bit nuts, like everything, the Uchiha and everything, that was fucked up. I know we’re not supposed to know, but Orochimaru spouts off random shit when he’s in the lab.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sasuke asks.

“I’m trying to say you ain’t a bad guy, Sasuke, and you haven’t ever been. You got in a bad place, but at the center of it you’re one of the good ones. It can get on my nerves sometimes, but you know I’m always itching for a good fight. You know you didn’t do good things, and you’re trying to do better. I just think redemption…I don’t know. I don’t think I like it. Makes it seem like you owe somebody. Just rubs me the wrong way.”

Sasuke wants to tease him., tell him he’s as eloquent as ever, but he doesn’t know what he’d do should he open his mouth too soon. His words stick in throat, heavy and viscous. His eyes itch and sting. 

Shame has become a constant companion, always following him one step behind, and everyone in Konoha _expected_ it. He should be _ashamed_. There can be no trust, no respect, no friendship: only regret and shame would pacify them. Sasuke can’t stand being in Konohagakure. There he is the scary traitor Naruto tamed, still the Last Uchiha, and a stain on the village’s _golden_ reputation.

_He hates it._

He should’ve expected different from Taka. They wouldn’t shame him. They never do.

When Sasuke looks at Suigetsu, he doesn’t see pity. He sees understanding. Suigetsu knows what it’s like to suddenly find your world upended, alone, with nothing but struggling to find _something_ to push your body forward. Karin and Juugo…Sasuke hadn’t realized all of Team Taka had found themselves as children alone in a bloody and lonely world. They were just expected to make sense of it, and none of them could.

Sasuke chokes out a thanks that’s barely above a whisper, but Suigetsu just slaps his back and chatters about how work is shit, the girl he’d been seeing had skipped town, and all of them share an apartment as they walk.

It’s been too long since Sasuke walked with a friend.

The last time Sasuke saw Naruto, he felt their friendship. The warmth in Naruto’s eyes still brings a heat to his chest. Naruto always has a certain grin just for him. Desperately, with every ounce of faith Sasuke can manage, he wants to place his trust in him. Naruto rambles, and chatters, and doesn’t always listen to what Sasuke has to say. He might hear it, but he doesn’t listen, not truly. Naïve, and beautiful, and seeing him makes Sasuke want to hold him close forever and run in the opposite direction. Naruto is his one and only, but he despises the village Naruto plans to stand at the helm of. Sasuke said he’d work for the village Itachi loved. He said he’d try and understand it.

He can’t.

_He can’t._

He’s tried.

Konoha is where the Uchiha died, and yet they expect him to smile?

He can’t understand it.

Suigetsu just leads Sasuke to the team’s shared apartment all while keeping a firm steady hand on his back.

It’s strange. Sasuke doesn’t even think he’s ever called his team his friends to their face.

They seem to already know.

* * *

Sasuke won’t tell them their place is a dump. Even if the suspicious wet spots on the ceiling make him wonder if there is a mold problem. He won’t. He’s seen Naruto’s old apartment. Their apartment is at least tidy on the inside. It’s a step up. A house is a house no matter what it seems to look like. Sasuke still thinks he’d prefer sleeping in the woods, where he knows there’s fresh air, to the potential migraines a black mold infestation could cause. The suspicion is so persisting he nearly walks straight into the apartment without a second thought.

Karin snaps at him before he even gets out of the entryway. “Just because you were living like a woodland hermit doesn’t mean you don’t need to follow the manners of us civilized people. Take off your sandals, idiot!

“It’s good to see you, Karin. Sasuke replies. “Your hair looks cool.”

“Trying to butter me up won’t distract me.” She squints at him while adjusting her glasses like she needs to get a second look. “What the hell is up with the cloak? You look like a theatre villain.”

Suigetsu’s loud abrupt laugh makes Sasuke’s ears ring.

Juugo steps out of the bathroom rubbing his jaw. When he sees, Sasuke his face immediately brightens. “Hello, Sasuke, are you well?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” He shrugs off his cloak and ignores Karin snatching it and whooshing it over her shoulders. It gets harder to ignore when Karin and Suigetsu try and act out a skit about a vampire seducing an innocent young maiden. Suigetsu does make for a convincing maiden.

Sasuke says. “I haven’t eaten in a while. I always lose track of time traveling, but other than that nothing to complain about it.”

“It’s Suigetsu’s turn to make dinner, but since he forgot to get groceries, we could grab something out.”

Suigetsu mumbles swears as Karin turns on him with a slap to the head. Running into Sasuke ruined his shopping plans, and he claims he honestly forgot about it. Karin isn’t so sure. She thinks he wanted to run by the yakisoba shop down the road anyway.

“Sounds good.” Sasuke replies. “How’ve you been?”

Before Juugo can even begin his tale of woe, Suigetsu interrupts. “Quit with the small talk. I wanna get straight to it.” Suigetsu flops down on the couch. “What the hell are you doing in Oto? I mean this place ain’t exactly fancy compared to Konoha, and I figured you had to come here for a reason, right?”

Karin asks. “Do you gotta see Lord Orochimaru? If you do tough luck cause no one’s seen him in a couple weeks. He left a note that just had smiley face on it, and it’s making some of the shinobi nervous.”

Juugo nods knowingly. “Waiting for the other shoe to drop”

“It’s better to know where that fucker is than not knowing.” Suigetsu adds.

Sasuke shakes his head. “No, I’m not here for a mission or anything. I came here to see you guys. I have a job for you.”

“Do you have dental?” Juugo asks.

Suigetsu asks. “Will we be paid?”

“What are your company policies, and do you have any hiring procedures?” Karin’s voice rises in desperation.

Sasuke is thrown off by the questions, but he shrugs. “I mean…I trust you all and I’m confident in your abilities. As for money…” He rubs his neck. “All of the money and assets owned by my clan within Konoha were liquidated, and the village seized a good chunk when I was in custody for village repairs and the like. I still have some though. I’m pretty good at saving. I also sometimes take money out of Naruto’s account when I’m there, but he knows I do, so yeah, I can pay you.”

“We’re in.”

“I didn’t even tell you what it was yet.”

Karin sighs. “Okay, make things complicated. What job do you need us to do?”

He hesitates. Sasuke isn’t one to be bashful, but he refuses to meet any of their eyes. They can all see he’s thinking carefully on his words.

“I need my team. I can’t live in Konoha, and I can’t fight for Konoha. I thought I could, but I can’t. I want to live without having to wonder who’s going to stab me in the back, and I want to do something good. I want to make things better. Everyone says its peace now, and I should let the past be, but I can’t. I’ve been trying to work out some ideas, but they’re only just that. I need you all, my team, to make any semblance of a dream into reality. I guess I just don’t fully know what that is yet, but I want you to come with me to find it.”

Suigetsu clasps his hands in front of his face and hums in affirmation, “With some planning and time, we could _theoretically_ try to take Oto from Orochimaru and make it into something genuinely good. We don’t have to tell the Leaf. No one really knows or cares what goes on in Oto, but that doesn’t mean we, or anyone here, deserve to get treated like shit.”

“Trafficking is still a big problem.” Karin says. “It doesn’t matter if there’s war or not. Things might be fine and dandy in some of the villages, but it’s not like that everywhere. It’s always the poorest sad sacks who get the worst of it. Rich noblemen don’t really give a shit about people who won’t be missed, and the villages only get into it sometimes when it’s bloodlines involved.”

Juugo really only has one request.

“Sasuke, I want to help I do, but could you possibly take me to a dentist?”

“I actually know one. I met him in Waterfall. He’d probably do it for free if you really needed it.”

For a moment, Sasuke worries Juugo’s going to go into a rage. His eyes widen when he hears the word free. Juugo pats Sasuke’s knee. “Even if you didn’t, I’d follow anywhere you asked, Sasuke. I know we can do good with you beside us.”

Suigetsu blows a raspberry at them. “Get a room! Quit flirting with Sasuke, Juugo. If the rest of us can’t then no one can.”

“I’m not!” Juugo argues.

Sasuke often finds himself getting lost in his own head. With his team, they fill the silence that he thought he’d grown accustomed too. He’d gotten so used to loneliness; he’d almost forgotten what the absence of it felt like.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Sasuke says. “You have this place, and your jobs. If you’re all settled here, I won’t make you leave.”

They all stare at him as if he’s stupid, even Juugo.

The message is clear.

Suigetsu leaps over the couch to rummage through the kitchen drawers. Juugo reminds him about their neighbors when he lets out a triumph yell. Suigetsu waves the yakisoba takeout menu like a war banner. A baby crying can be heard through the ceiling followed by angry stomps. Karin rubs the bridge of her nose but doesn’t bother to get worked up. The neighbor above them will stop by later to let her annoyance be known anyway.

It’s hard to feel lonely now. Sasuke can get used to it.

Sasuke mutters. “Thank you. I mean it, to all of you.”

Karin’s eyes shimmer, but they dry when she glances at Juugo holding Suigetsu in the world’s calmest headlock to get the menu out of his hands. Her grin is toothy and full of warmth. "What are friends for!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving Oto, Team Taka asks Sasuke if he’s willing to investigate and possibly subdue a heartless and dangerous man known as Kenji. Sasuke is befuddled when they point him out. He knows Kenji. Kenji is a retired shinobi from Yugakure. He’s harmless. Suigetsu demands to know why then is Kenji one of Orochimaru’s most trusted, but that is one question Sasuke cannot answer.


End file.
